FrUk - I Missed Her
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Arthur is called by Matthew to check on Pierre when he goes into one of his depression regarding a lost love from his past. It turns into something healing and loving for them both. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for SUICIDE MENTIONS and YAOI KISSES. Just a little cheek kiss, but... Thanks again!


_This is a piece that I've wanted to write for a while now, and I'm very sorry for being absent for nearly a month! I've had semester tests to prepare for and essays to write and I'm just short on time nowadays. Sorry about that._

 _Since I'm diving into a new pairing in Hetalia, I'm going to say it again: Please don't be angry or disappointed in me for not writing the characters perfectly yet. I've written England for over a year now, and I cosplay France, but the perceptions I bring in my writings with new pairings might be different than usual. Just don't give me hate, okay?_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for mentions of SUICIDE and YAOI KISSES. Just a cheek kiss, but whatever. I don't own Hetalia, France, or England. Thanks again!_

 **FrUk – I Missed Her…**

"Damn him…" A blonde growled, pounding on the door again with one hand as he speed dialed the man's son. "Mattie… Pick up dammit." He was worried for the person who lived in this house, the man who he knew was hurting but wouldn't show it… "Mattie… C'mon!"

"Hello?" a soft voice picked up and Arthur nearly jumped at the sound. "Is everything okay now? Is dad okay? Sorry for making you go, but you're the closest and-"

"He's not opening the door and he locked it too. I also checked all the windows and there're all locked. You need to get him to open up the door." The younger man seemed to jump even through the phone and the elder blonde sighed, losing his short tone. "Sorry Matthew… I'm just…" He sighed again.

"I know. Sometimes dad gets really weird sometimes like that… I'll call him for you." The boy hung up and Arthur slid his phone back into his coat pocket as he sighed for a third time. Pierre… That guy kept on having issues with his past and with that woman whom he'd… The blonde rested his head on the door and thought.

Everything that Pierre was going through right now was all his fault… He'd been stupid and power-hungry and he… He had destroyed the one thing he knew that man had truly loved… Killing her had broken that man whom he…

A soft click came before the door opening, dark, red-rimmed eyes staring at the floor that mirrored the haggard frame of a man who stood inside the doorframe. He didn't lift his eyes in greeting and only moved to the side to let the younger in.

Arthur didn't move, just staring for a few more moments before he walked into the house. His breath was taken away as he glanced at the mess of wine bottles and broken glass from smashed glasses and the shards of porcelain from dishes. There was a smoky, acrid scent from the kitchen, where the culinary genius had burned whatever he tried to make. Scalded pans with charred remains stuck to them were piled haphazardly in the sink and on the counters.

Tangles of dirty laundry were tossed aimlessly in the corners of the halls and the living room, making the whole place look more broken, wadded up tissues laying among other refuse. Arthur turned to look at the bedraggled man who was now slowly walking into the room behind him with a little bit of a stagger.

He was garbed in a wrinkled shirt and slacks, a thin blanket around his shoulders and a half-empty wine bottle in his hand. His eyes had dark rings around them, bloodshot and sick-looking, and he looked like he hadn't showered in at least a week.

"Hi…" Arthur's poor attempt at breaking the awkward tension with conversation wasn't working, mentally slapping himself in the face at his own stupidity as the elder blonde taking a swig of his wine. Of course he wouldn't want to talk… "Matthew told me that you weren't going to work or talking to anyone but him, so he got worried and called me."

"He's a good son…" the blue-eyed man said softly, almost as if to himself, then he looked at the younger for a moment. "He can tell when something's wrong with me..." His eyes shone with pain and depression, then a stab of anger. "Unlike one of the people who are closest to me…"

"How about we just take that away and get you sobered up, alright?" Pierre nodded after a bit and mumbled something in French that the younger blonde couldn't understand. He slid the bottle on the counter and walked into his bathroom.

Arthur smiled gently and gazed softly into those saddened eyes. "C'mon." He reached for the blanket around Pierre's shoulders and slid it away. "Is it okay if I clean up a little while you get cleaned up?" He shook his shoulder a little when he remained silent and the elder nodded.

"Sure…" The younger blonde closed the door behind him and tried to stop thinking about how bad Pierre had gotten this time. Sure, he'd sink into a depression sometimes over the woman he'd lost all those years ago, but never something this horrible. This time it had gone on for three weeks, and it seemed like it would never get better… Arthur opened up a fifth garbage bag and shoved trash into it before beginning to scrub the dishes back into order.

His mind began to wander as he worked and he lost track of time as he put everything back into place. Then he jumped as he glanced at the clock on one of the endtables. It had been at least two hours since he'd left the elder in that room and he'd heard nothing… His panic surged as he feared the worst and ran to the bathroom door. He tried opening it, but the door was locked.

"Pierre?!" He couldn't recognize his own fearful voice as he tried to open the door with more and more force and panic. That man wouldn't… He'd threatened that he'd take his life one day, but… Not now…!

He stopped trying as that thought crossed his mind and the tears started streaming down his cheeks. He'd miss that man, even if he did drive him up the wall… He'd miss the old days and the now and the future…

The door opened after a time and Pierre glanced down at a shaken man with lessened sorrow in his eyes. "Arthur?" The blonde crouched at the floor jumped and looked up at the elder man. "Why are you down there…? You look like you've been crying…"

He bent down to the younger man's level and touched his shoulder. "I'm okay now… I'm okay now because you and Matthew cared enough to try to help me." His eyes filled with sorrow again for a moment. "Even though… I do still miss Joan, it's easier to deal with when I know that there're people who love me around."

"I thought you'd take your life this time… It was Matthew's biggest fear when he called me…" His voice was strange again, monotone and dark. "And… I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I was mad with power… and… and…" His voice gave out and the elder touched his cheek.

"I'm okay, Arthur…" The elder blonde tucked the blanket around the younger's shoulders. "I think it's best for both of us if we just get some sleep." The younger nodded and stood, letting the blue-eyed man show him to his guest room. He slid into the bed and the elder caught his eye.

" _Mon ami_ …" Pierre leaned down and kissed the other blonde's cheek softly before leaving the room. "Good night…" Arthur felt a warmth in his chest and brought the blanket closer, catching the faint scent that the elder carried about him in the fabric.

What that man had said made Arthur wonder if he was the one whom he loved now…


End file.
